


Hanging around

by ScreamingSpacePastel



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtubers
Genre: Anti's antics are stupid, M/M, discord prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingSpacePastel/pseuds/ScreamingSpacePastel
Summary: Anti's hanging around on the fan, and Jack and Mark come home.





	Hanging around

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I had a writer's block last night, and I needed to write something. Then a fantastic photo came up on our discord chat with the prompt 'Anti but half bat.' SO this is the results of a stupid but funny prompt.
> 
> And so, to my dearest watercolorwoods, enjoy the fic I wrote for you :)

The sun in Brighton felt nice in the house, as it peaked from the clouds. Jack was out on a vlog as he went to go pick up Mark from the airport, so Anti decided to wreak some havoc.

He knew where Jack hid everything from him. Cookies, and sweaters. Cookies were above the fridge in a cookie jar, so he decided to raid that last. His favourite sweater was also Jack’s most treasured possession from the America YouTuber.  
He found it quite odd that Jack held onto Mark’s sweater. It had been months since they last talked, and many people had assumed that Septiplier had torn them apart. Even Dark and he had theorized that all the fanfictions and artwork were the main cause. Yet after months of not talking, the two had reignited their friendship and Mark was on his way to the UK.

He slinked into Jack’s bedroom and grabbed his sweater. He pulled on the hoodie and carefully pulled it down over his ass. It was a simple black sweater, but it had Jack’s last name, a Septiceye and a Markiplier logo on each side. Mark had one as well, but it was Fischbach instead of Mcloughlin. It was a sweet reminder that the two were best friends no matter what. “Septiplier is dead my ass,” Anti muttered as he walked out of Jack’s bedroom.

Walking to the kitchen casually, he pulled the hood of the sweater up on his head. As he reached the fridge, he reached his arms above his head, to grab the cookie jar. “Fuck it.” He said as he jumped up on the counter to get to the fridge. Grabbing two cookies, he shoved one in his mouth and proceeded to jump off.

Looking up at the ceiling fan, he got a brilliant idea. Jack couldn’t get to him if he was up there. That, therefore, would make him superior to him and let him appear more on the channel. Putting the other cookie in his mouth while not biting on it, he glitched up the wall to hang on the ceiling fan. He pulled the cookie out of his mouth and finished chewing the one he had.

But then, he heard the keys and chatter from beyond the door.

“-and so that’s why pineapple is superior on pizza,” Jack stated as the keys jingled in the doorway.

“You’re so wrong on that Jackaboy…” Mark said as he stared at the ceiling fan. Anti glared at him, as he hung from his legs, looking at the YouTubers. “Umm, Jack you have something on your fan.” He said as Anti proceeded to smack himself in the face.

“What do you- ANTI WHAT THE FUCK?!” Jack yelled as he saw Anti grin, wearing his favourite hoodie with a cookie in his hand. He blushed, as he realized what he had on. “GET DOWN FROM THERE AND GIVE ME MY HOODIE BACK!”

“Wait, is that the hoodie I gave you?” Mark asked, looking at the Irishman. He blushed, opening his mouth to reply when he was cut off.

“Yep, and it’s my favourite hoodie!” Anti replied, shoving the cookie in his mouth and sitting up on the fan.

“Would you get down from there?” Jack asked in an exasperated tone.

“Nope! It’s comfy up here!”

“Alright, that’s it,” Jack mumbled, as he threw his keys on the counter. Reaching over to flick the light switch on, he smirked as he looked up at the fan.

Anti’s eyes grew wide as he felt the blade begin to move. “What the fuck?’ The fan began to pick up speed as he heard Mark laugh. “I TAKE IT BACK.”

“Oh, this is priceless!” Mark giggled, as he leaned on the wall. Jack was smirking at the green haired demon who was screaming.

“You going to come down and give me back my sweater?” He asked, tilting his head to the side and turning down the speed of the fan.

“FUCK OFF THIS WON’T STOP ME BITCH!” He screamed as the fan slowed down to a stop. He hung onto the fan like it was dear life, as he saw that Jack had his hand on the switch. “Don’t you fucking dare.”

“Watch me. Stay up there you little shit.”

“JACK- “  
The fan was turned up to full speed, as Anti screamed. Mark was now full on crying at the scene in front of him, while Jack was chuckling. The sun was beaming through the windows, as the green from his hair flashed in the air.  
"FUCKING CIRCLES -"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Jack yelled as seriously as he could, tears of joy now trying to spill over.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUCKIIIIIIIIINGGGGGG CIRCLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES-"

“NO!” Jack yelled, as he suddenly turned the fan off. Anti screeched as he was flung from the blade, smacking face first into the wall and falling onto the floor. Mark was clutching his stomach as he watched Jack walk up to Anti. “Give me my sweater back Anti.”  
He sighed as he pulled the sweater off, sitting in his black t-shirt. He watched Jack pull on his favourite sweater and moved over to Mark. “You ok there, Mark?” Jack asked as he knelt on the floor.

“Y-yeah, I’m all good. Is he fine?”

“Yeah… I don’t really like circles.” Anti mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck. He stood up and moved over to the kitchen 

“Well, it’s good that you weren’t hurt.” He replied as he stood up. “Hey Jack, you want to do a Collab right now?”

“Sure, just let me grab some- GODDAMN IT ANTI!” Jack yelled as he saw the green demon on the fridge eating the cookies from the jar.  
Mark proceeded to laugh again, as Anti happily munched on the cookies on top of the fridge.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
